The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Spark-ignition direct-injection (SIDI) engines include one or more fuel injectors that inject fuel directly into corresponding engine cylinders. The fuel injectors inject the fuel into the cylinders according to timing and pulse widths that are determined by an engine control module. SIDI engines may include ignition coils that have different electrical requirements (e.g., voltage, current) than the fuel injectors. Thus, SIDI engines may employ separate circuits for the ignition coils and the fuel injectors. Typically, SIDI engines include an ignition coil module for each bank of engine cylinders and a separate fuel injection module.